Research is planned to examine the basic processes underlying human information processing and retrieval, and to aid in the development of a general, yet quantitatively precise, model linking together diverse areas of memory and information processing. In particular, four areas of interest will be given special priority. First, peripheral processing will be studied, in the visual mode, so as to establish the initial phases of processing, the operation of selective attention, and the mechanisms of detection, recognition and search. Second, short-term memory capacity will be explored and the cause of forgetting examined. The use of short-term store as a working buffer will be a primary issue. Third, the cause of retrieval failure from long-term memory will be examined. Finally, in each of these areas, the mechanisms will be divided into automated and controllable subsets, and the relation between these explored.